


The Diary of Mr. & Mrs. Ackles

by AveryWinchester



Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Domestic Fluff, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Fluff, Heartbreak, Insecurity, Invasion of Privacy, Marriage, Pregnancy, Press and Tabloids, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9569636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveryWinchester/pseuds/AveryWinchester
Summary: Follow the story of Supernatural star, Jensen Ackles and his pop star wife, [Your Name] Ackles as they deal with the pressures of fame and being newly married. As told through their point of views…You think you know, but you have no idea…this is The Diary of Mr. and Mrs. Ackles.





	1. FaceTime

**Author's Note:**

> **AUTHOR’S NOTE: This is strictly for fictional purposes only. Any real life people mentioned that are portrayed in a negative light is not how I feel. Just pretend they’ve been naughty.**
> 
> **SONG USED: WRECKLESS LOVE - ALICIA KEYS**

**CHAPTER ONE:  FACETIME**

 

_Let’s go back in time When seeing your ID on mine_

_Made me crazy_

_Ooh baby I’m saying_

 

_Let’s go back there_

_Let’s take it there_

_I’m talking bout Back in time_

_When you wanted to know my every move_

_Tired to keep it smooth_

_Keepin’ up with me You drove me crazy oh baby_

_Let’s go back there_

_Let’s take it there_

 

Stepping out onto the stage, with just a mic, my dancers, and my band, I belted the very first single off of my sophomore album, _Love Uncontrollably_ , into an empty stadium. My crew and I were doing the final sound check before my show tonight.

This was my very first headlining tour and the first stop was New York City; the Big Apple. Tonight, I would be performing to a sold-out crowd at Madison Square Garden. I couldn’t believe it.  Me, the little girl from a small town just outside of New Orleans in Louisiana, would be performing her very first headlining show in Madison Square Garden. I was completely amazed and truly humbled by it all.

“Alright, that was perfect.” I turned to see my choreographer and stage manager, clapping. “Y/N, you are going to rock the fucking house tonight.”

I smiled walking down and off the stage to him. “You think so?” I asked when my personal assistant handed me a bottle of water. “Thanks.” I told her, as soon as I grabbed it from her grasp.

“Of course.” Marty, my choreographer, said placing his arm around my shoulder. “Aren’t you excited?”

I sighed taking a sip of my water, feeling like I wanted to throw up. My nerves were starting to get the best of me. “Excited would be an understatement.” I giggled lightly.

“Yeah.” He nodded. “But if I were you right now, I would be jumping out of my fucking skin.” He laughed.

I laughed with him. “Well that’s what I feel like doing.”

“Are you ready?”

“Yeah.” I nodded.

He then took his arm from around me, and clapped his hand again. “Alright people. Time to get ready.” He told the dancers, who were quietly conversing to each other.

* * *

**(GIF:[@babypieandwhiskey](https://tmblr.co/mNI85tGMuWXToQa68U5O3mA))**

Walking backstage, I opened the door to my dressing room when when I felt the vibrations of my cell phone buzz in my back pocket. I pulled it out and smile wide at the picture and the name flashing across my screen requesting a FaceTime.

Hopping into my makeup chair, I give my hair a couple of fluffs, before pressing the accept button.

“Hey, handsome.” I spoke, prepared to see my husband’s beautiful green eyes looking back at me.

“Hey, beautiful.” I rolled my eyes, annoyed when I didn’t see my husband in front of me, but our gigantor of a best friend, Jared. He was in a black hoodie with _**LOVE**_ written across the front.  He was sans his beloved beanie

“Jared.” I stated in a monotone.

“Y/N.” He mocked, and I giggled.

“Where’s my husband?”

“Who?” He furrowed his brows in pretend confusion. “I’m not sure who you’re talking about. Who’s this husband person?”

“Haha.” I heard the sound of my husband’s voice, as Jared was pushed off to the side. “Sorry about Sasquatch. He took my phone while I wasn’t looking.” I smiled when I saw his gorgeous face appear on my screen. God, I missed him like crazy.

“Don’t be mad that your wife would rather see me than you?”

And Jensen just stared at Jared. “Dude, you’re just like dripping sweat over here. Go wipe your face off.”

“It’s not me.” I watched Jared throw his hands in the air, defensively. I let out another small giggle. “It’s the damn hoodie.”

“But it’s still you.” My husband pointed an accusing finger toward his best friend. “Go get a towel or something.”

“You’re rude. And short.” Jared teased before turning back to the camera. “I’ll be back.”

Jensen shook his head. “No you won’t.” As I watched Jared walk out of the camera, my husband finally turned to look at me. “Hey, sweetheart. How are you?”

“Better now that I’m looking at you. I miss your face.”

He chuckled. “I miss you more.”

“And I miss you more than that.” Another face appeared next to my husband, and I watched him playfully roll his eyes when Misha stood next to him. “Hey, Y/N.” Misha waved to me.

“Hey Misha.” I waved back.

“How are you?” He practically shoved his face in front of the camera, blocking my view of my husband.

“I’m good.” I giggled.

Misha pulled back and turned to see Jensen staring him, annoyed. “What?”

“Can I have five minutes alone with my wife?”

I watched as Misha tilted his head looking confused, and then immediately shook it. “No. You have to share. Sharing is caring, Jensen. Right Y/N?” He turned to wink at me, and I just giggled. God, I missed my boys.

“Goodbye.” Jensen shooed Misha off, and turned back to me. “Anyway, sorry about that. What is my beautiful wife up to right now?”

“Well, my gorgeous husband, I just finished final sound check and I’m about to start hair and makeup.” I said, and right on time my hair and makeup team walked through the door. “What are you doing?”

“Well we just got finished shooting a few scenes and then Jared, Misha and I are about to go Facebook Live about the new campaign.” He pointed to himself, and I realized he was wearing the same hoodie that Jared was wearing earlier. And come to think of it, so was Misha.

“That’s awesome. Hopefully I have time to watch it. It’ll give me a chance to see more of your handsome face. I really miss you.”

He dropped his head and smiled. That was the one thing I loved about my husband. He was always so modest. “I miss you too, babe. It just sucks. I wish I could be there for you tonight.”

“Babe, it’s ok. I know you’re here with me. But you’ve got a job to do. I’m just happy to have a few minutes to talk to you, before shit gets crazy.”

“Well that’s one of the reasons I wanted to call, make sure I reach you before you go on stage to wish you good luck, to tell you how much I love you and how you’re going to kick so much ass tonight.”

The tears welled in my eyes. “Thank you. I love you too, baby.”

**(GIF:  NOT MINE)**

“Love you too.” Both Jared and Misha appeared back on the screen. Both Jensen and I couldn’t help but laugh at our friends. With them around it’s a wonder how we even had time to get married.

“Love you guys.” I blew a kiss to all of them and in return I received three attempts at hand hearts.

Again, I missed my boys.

“Good luck, sweetheart.” Jensen winked. “I’ll call you later.”

“You better.” I pointed, and he just laughs. “Bye Jare and Meesh.” I waved to both of them.

They both waved back, Jared telling me “ _good luck_ ” and Misha telling me “ _break a leg_ ”.

“Love you, baby.” Jensen said one last time, before turning to Jared. “How do I turn this _friggin_ thing off?” And then my screen went blank.

I laughed at my husband’s inability to understand technology, before tossing my phone onto the vanity where all of my makeup was neatly displayed. All the nerves and tension that had been building in my stomach melted away from that one phone call. That was all I needed. To hear his voice, even only for 10 minutes.

Now all I needed to do was put on the best fucking show of my life and my day would be complete


	2. Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AUTHOR’S NOTE: This is strictly for fictional purposes only. Any real life people mentioned that are portrayed in a negative light is not how I feel. Just pretend they’ve been naughty.**
> 
> **SONG USED: _Leather and Lace -Stevie Nicks & Don Henley_**

* * *

**(GIFS NOT MINE)**

**CHAPTER TWO:  SURPRISE**

****

I just arrived in New York to surprise my wife during her show. She actually believed that I was staying back in Vancouver filming the next episode for Supernatural.   Truth is that I finished filming my scenes early and hopped on the first flight out.  When I FaceTimed her earlier, it was just a decoy to throw her off.

I couldn’t let my wife have her first headlining tour without me being there to support her.  She’s worked too damn hard for this, and I couldn’t be more proud of her.

It had been about an hour since the show has started, but I was on my way there now. The taxi picked me up from the airport and brought me straight to the arena. When I got out,Y/N’s manager, Eric, met up with me.  
  
“Hey, Jensen.” He greeted me with a handshake.  “How’s it going?”

  
“It’s going good. I’m glad I made it on time.  How is everything?” I asked as we headed into the venue.  I couldn’t help, but notice the stares and giggles coming from the people we passed on the way.

  
“Man, the show is going fantastic.  Everything is running so smoothly.  Y/N was made for this.”  I smiled at his words.  I always knew the potential my wife had.  How unbelievably talented she was.  “She’s going to love this, Jensen. She doesn’t even have a clue that you’re coming.”  
  
“Yeah?”  I turned to Eric, who just nodded in response, before walking over to a guy, who looked like a guitar tech, and whispered in his ear.

He was then handed an acoustic and walked back over to me.

  
“So, how is she?”  I grabbed the guitar from Eric and shoving the strap over my head, subconsciously giving it a tune.

“Why don’t you take a look for yourself.” Eric patted me on the back, and we walked out further.  He then pointed to the stage, where I see my beautiful wife standing in front a huge crowd.

  
She completely took my breath away, looking like an angel.  God, how much I love this woman. I waited for my cue, as she began to speak to the audience.  
  
“How you feeling tonight, New York?”  She asked and the crowd went wild.  They absolutely love her as much as I do.   "Wow, y’all are crazy.“  They screamed louder.  "Beautiful crazy, though.”  She smiled, removing a strand of her hair from her face.  “Thank you.  Thank you so much.”  She nodded, before just standing there and taking it all in.  I watched as gave a few small waves and blew some kisses.  “Well,” she cleared her throat, placing the mic back up to her lips, “this next song is one of my favorite songs on my new album, Love Uncontrollably. I wrote this song for a very special person in my life. My wonderfully amazing husband, Jensen Ackles.”  The crowd screamed. “I don’t know if you know him.  He’s on this show about saving the world from monsters and stuff.”  She giggled at her own joke, as the crowd’s screams seem to get louder. “But he inspired me to write this song. So here it is.”  

The beginning chords of the song begin, and I recognized it immediately.

  
I remember when she recorded this song. The perfectionist in her never let me hear it until the song was completed. I don’t mean to sound like a complete sap, but when I heard the song for the first time, it nearly brought tears to my eyes. No one had ever done that for me before. Expressed how they felt in more than just words.  It was beautiful.  It was also my favorite song on her album as well.  Maybe I’m just being biased.  I don’t know.

 

The song was near ending and she still hadn’t notice that I was here.  I took that as my cue and started to make my way to the stage.  Her back was still turned to me, but the crowd quickly noticed my appearance.  I placed my finger up to my lips, casually letting them know not to blow my cover.  Sliding the guitar behind my back, I wrapped my hands around her waist, causing her to nearly jump out of her skin.  She quickly turned around and she finally saw me. The look on her face was priceless.  It was of shock and disbelief.

  
“Jens?!”  She screamed quickly embracing me in a hug, and I squeezed her tight.  She then pulled back, grabbing my face in her hands.  “What… baby what are you doing here?”

  
My thumb wiped the stray tear that fell from her eye, and I leaned forward to place my lips on hers.  God, I missed my wife so fucking much.

I pulled away from her still shocked expression, holding onto her hand and walking over to her mic stand.

  
“Hey New York, how’s it going?”  I said giving a slight nod, as the crowd went wild. “Thank you.  Thank you. I know you guys are wondering what I’m doing here.” I turned to Y/N, who was practically on the verge of sobbing as her hand was covering her mouth.  "Well, I couldn’t let my beautiful wife, here, have her very first headlining tour without me here at her very first show.  I also wanted to tell her in person, how proud that I am of her, and that I love her more than anything.“  I turned to give her hand a small squeeze, then followed by a wink.  I then heard the crowd ‘aww’.  I quickly turned my attention back to the audience.  “I was also wondering, if you’d mind a small impromptu duet.  Is that ok?”  That seemed to drive the crowd even wilder.  “Is that a yes?”  I turned to my wife, and she nodded, still completely speechless.  “I think that’s a yes.”

As they began to set us up, I pulled Y/N to my side, hugging her close.  She then looked up at me with those beautiful Y/E/C, before I leaned down and pecked her nose.

With her hand still in mine, I walked her over to the two chairs that were now set up for us.  She sat in her seat, with her mic and I sat on mine, when I was handed a mic.

“Ok, so this is completely unrehearsed. So I’m apologizing for any fuck ups tonight.”  I laughed, and everyone laughed with me.  I looked over at my wife, who was smiling at me, and I felt my whole heart swell.  I gave her another wink, and began to play the chords of our favorite song.  But then I stopped, speaking up again.  “Little known fact about this song.  It was the first song we’d danced to and the first song we danced to at our wedding.”  The crowd screamed.  “Put that in your fucking magazine.”  I said, causing the crowd to laugh again.  “I love you, sweetheart.”

  
"I Love you more.”  Y/N finally said, and I just shook my head.

“Not possible.”  I gave her a smirk, and started playing the first chords of the song.

“ _Is love so fragile_?”  Y/N began to sing.  “ _And the heart so hollow.  Shatter with words.  Impossible to follow.  You’re saying I’m fragile.   I try not to be.  I search only for something I can’t see_.”  She looked over at me, smiling as she took in the words.  “ _Still I carry this feeling.  When you walked into my house.  That you won’t be walking out the door_.”

It was true.  This was the first song we’d ever dance to.  Long before Y/N and I started dating, we had been friends for awhile, meeting through Jared.  At the time I was seeing my ex, and she was dating the biggest douche-wheel on the planet.  But one night, four years ago, she was reeling from a broken heart and so was I.  A night of drinking at Jared’s lead us to this song which lead us to this moment here.

Y/N stood up from her seat and walked over to me, singing the chorus.  “ _Lovers forever face to face.  My city your mountains. Stay with me stay.  I need you to love me.  I need you today.  Give to me your leather.  Take from me my lace_.”  She cupped my jaw, running her thumb across my cheekbone, and I melted into her touch.

  
I licked my lips, before standing to my feet, before her.  “ _You in the moonlight.  With your sleepy eyes.  Could you ever love a man like me_?”  I was then taken back to that night four years ago.  Her arms wrapped around me, as I looked down into those beautiful Y/E/C of hers.  That was the night that I realized how much I needed Y/N in my life.  “ _And you were right.  When I walked into your house.  I knew I’d never want to leave.  Sometimes I’m a strong man.  Sometimes cold and scared.  And sometimes I cry.  But that time I saw you.  I knew with you to light my nights.  Somehow I’d get by_.”

She smiled, as I leaned my forehead against hers as we sang the chorus together.  

“ _Lovers forever face to face.  My city your mountains_.   _Stay with me stay.  I need you to love me.  I need you today.  Give to me your leather_.”  She then sang.  “ _Take from me my lace.  But take from me my lace.  Take from me my lace_.”  
  


As the song ended, the crowd went wild, and I could care less.  My beautiful wife was in my arms.  As she smiled up at me, wrapping her arms around my neck, I pressed my lips against hers several times, letting her know how much I loved her.

  
When we finally  broke away, I spoke into the mic again. “Thank you so much, New York.  I appreciate you giving me your time.  But I’m gonna turn you back over to your regularly scheduled program.”  I smiled, giving a wave.  “Have a good night.  And I hope y’all enjoy the rest of the show.” I pulled Y/N in for another hug and kissing her forehead.  
  
“Wow,” I heard Y/N say as I began to walk off stage, “that was surreal.  Did that just really happen?  I’m…shocked.  Isn’t he a great husband, you guys?” She asked and the crowd went nuts.  “Whew,” she breathed into the mic, “I don’t know how I’m even going to finish the show now.  My heart’s racing so fast.  My husband ladies and gentlemen.”


	3. The Talk 1.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: NSFW GIFS

* * *

**(Gifs are not mine)**

**The Talk 1.1**

As soon as I took my final bow for the evening, I quickly ran off the stage and right into my husband’s embrace.  He had just given me the best surprise of a lifetime.   “Oh my God, baby.  I can’t believe you’re here.“  When I pulled back, I reached out and playfully slapped him across his chest. “Why didn’t tell me you were coming?”

  
“Ouch.”  His green eyes stared at me wide eyed, as he grabbed his chest where my hand had landed.  "Well, I was trying to surprise my wife.  I didn’t know that I was going to get beat up in the process.“  
  
“I’m sorry, honey.” I wrapped my arms around his neck.  Standing on my tiptoes, I captured his lips in a kiss.  
  
“Now, that’s what I’m talking about.” He said placing a kiss on my nose, and I giggled.  

  
“I love you.”  I kissed him again.  
  
“Love you more.” He said back, giving me one last kiss.  
  
“But seriously,” I cupped his jaw, “what are you doing here?  I thought you had a tight filming schedule?”

“Well,” he then interlocked our fingers together, “no filming schedule could keep me from being here on your big night.”  He pushed my hair behind my ear and planted a kiss on my neck.

“Has anyone told you how amazing you are?”

He shrugged and pursed his lips together.  “Just my other wife.”

I rolled my eyes at him and we walked hand-in-hand back to my dressing room.  “And this is why you get beat up.”  

“I promise you, sweetheart, she doesn’t compare to you.”  He winked, and I rolled my eyes.

Two can play this game, mister.  “That’s funny, because _my_ other husband told me that he more than compares to you any day.”  I giggled, watching his face turn to displeasure.

“That’s not funny.”

“It’s a little funny.”

“No it’s not.”

I pinched my thumb and index finger close together mouthing ‘ _a little_ ’ toward him, leaning against the frame of my dressing room door.

He leaned forward, his green eyes growing dark.  “Well you better tell your other husband that he ain’t wanted.”  He whispered.  “You’re mine.”

“Oh really?”  I raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

He nodded, placing his lips against mine, and I completely melt. I felt his tongue sweep across my lower lip, begging for entrance.  I missed his lips.  My husband’s mouth was a gift from God himself.  I could feel my entire world shift.  Toes curled.  Body flushed.  Senses overload.  All in just in his kiss.

We pulled apart when we heard someone clear their throat.  Embarrassed that we were putting on a show for anyone passing by, I opened the door, pulling Jensen by his shirt into the room.

“God, I missed you.”  He whispered, kicking the door closed and putting his mouth back on mine.  “I missed you so fucking much.”  He said in between kisses, before turning me and pushing me up against the door.

“I missed you too.”  I mewled, feeling his mouth on my neck.  “Baby,” his mouth hit my spot, and I gripped his bicep tighter, “baby, maybe we should stop.”

“Sweetheart, the sound that just came out of your mouth doesn’t seem like it wants me stop.”  He kissed the juncture in between my ear and shoulder blade, causing me to involuntary shiver.  My spot.  “Now does it?”

I shook my head, throwing caution to the wind.  I needed my husband.  I needed him bad.  “God, no.”  I breathed, pulling him back to me, and connecting his beautiful mouth to mine.

As Jensen’s hands went to grab my backside, the sound of something buzzing rang through the air.  He pulled away from my mouth, groaning before laying his head in the crook of my neck.  He then reached into his back pocket and pulled out his phone.

  
“Who is it?”

“It’s Jared, asking me if I made it yet.”  He turned his phone over to me, showing a text message from our best friend.  Then his phone vibrated as another message came through.

“Looks like Misha too.”  I giggled at my husband’s I’m 100% done face.

“Misha and Jared forever cockblocks.  Let me text them back before they call me.”  He walked over to my couch and fiddled around with his phone.

I took in a deep breath, getting myself situated, before joining my husband on the couch and kicking off my flip flops.  I grabbed his phone from his grip, and began to mess with it myself.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m helping you send a message to our friends.”  I pulled up his camera mode, leaning into kiss his cheek.  He smiled and I snapped the picture quickly.  I immediately sent the picture to both Misha and Jared in group message, before sending it to myself.

Within a few minutes the phone vibrated twice with replies from both Misha and Jared.

**JPad:  Good luck buddy**

**Collins: as I watch myself this evening, i’m going to agree with JPad. go get ‘em tiger ;)**  

“I need to new friends."  Jensen mumbled, taking the phone from me before shoving it into his front pocket.  “Now where were we.”  He gripped the back of my neck and pulled me to him, placing his mouth back on mine.

This time I was able to pull away.  “Maybe we should save this for the hotel.  There’s no locks on these doors and anyone could just waltz in.”

“I don’t care.”

“So you’d be perfectly ok with your bare ass all over US Weekly?  Or how about my bare ass?  Hmm.”

“I take it back.  Tabloids, forever fucking cockblocks.”  He joked and I giggled, before straddling his lap.  “Yeah because this is so much better.”  He snarked, placing his hands on my hips.

“So, how long are you here for?”  I wrapped arms around his neck and leaned forward.  I subconsciously started to roll my hips, while playing with the hairs on the back of his neck.

“Just for tonight and then I got to be on the first plane back to Vancouver tomorrow morning.”  His eyes fluttered and he gripped my hips tighter.  “Oh, you are so not being fair right now.”  He whispered.

“Why is that?”

“Move a little to the left.”  His grip on my hips moved me until I sat directly on his growing erection.

I gasped, narrowing my eye in his direction.  “And you say I’m not being fair.”

He shrugged, licking his lips.  He did that on purpose.  He knew how much I couldn’t resist that mouth of his.  “It wasn’t me who put the brakes on this, baby.”  He lifted his hips and I could almost feel myself giving in.  Damn he was good.  “Come on, let’s be adventurous.”

I shook my head in shame.  Partly because my husband is a horny loon.  And partly because I was _thisclose_ to giving in.

“Remember the last time we got adventurous, dear husband of mine?”  I poked at his bottom lip.  “I let you talk me into having sex with you, in the coat closet,  at your parents, when we first started dating.  And your mom walked in on us.”

His cheeks reddened, obviously remembering that night.  Oh, I remembered it perfectly.  Jensen and I had been dating for about five months at the time, and his family didn’t know we were together.  That was until his mother walked in on us in a very compromising position.  That was definitely one way of saying “ _hey Mrs. Ackles I’m now dating your son_!”

Of course Jensen thought it was the funniest thing he had ever heard, as doubled over in laughter.

“Jensen that is so not funny.”

He smiled pinching his forefinger and thumb together, mouthing ‘ _a little_.’  Obviously getting back at me from earlier.

“No it’s not, and I don’t know why you’re laughing.  It was embarrassing for you too.”  I poked at his chest.

He purses his lips together.  “Not really.  I mean, my mouth wasn’t the one that occupied.”  

And my mouth just dropped.  How dare he?  “I’m done.”  I went to move from his lap, but his grip on me held tight.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“Away from you.  You’re mean.”  I playfully pouted, struggling to break free from him.

“Nope,” he held on tight, “you’re not going anywhere.”  He began to assault my face and neck with kisses.

Nope it was not going to work.  After what he did said to me, he was not gonna get off this easily.  Nope, not gonna happen.

I shivered involuntarily as his lips hit my spot again.   _Crap_.

“I hate you.”  I mumbled in his neck, and he chuckled.

“No you don’t.”  He lightly bit, before placing a kiss on my bare shoulder blade.

“Yes I do.”  I leaned back to stick my tongue out at him.

“No,” he kissed my lips, “you don’t.”  He kissed me again.  And again.  And again.  Until I finally gave in and melted into his touch.

 _Crap_.

Ok since he wants adventurous.  I’ll give him adventurous.  

I managed to pull myself away from him, standing to my feet.

“Seriously?”  He narrowed his eyes at me.

I smirked, and reached for the hem of my _Ramones_ tank top pulling it over my head.  I then threw it at my husband, who gladly caught it in his hands.

“Now, that’s more like it.”  Jensen bit his lip, while I stood before in my black lace bra and jeans.  “C’mere.”  He pulled me by the waistband of my jeans and began to plant kisses across my stomach.

I bit my lip, running my fingers through his dirty blond locks.  His lips felt like pure silk against my skin.  I swear I’m not lying when I say that my husband’s mouth is truly a gift from God.

Feeling his calloused fingers slowly run up my leg, I sigh in contentment. With the flick of his wrist, Jensen was able to snap open the button on my jeans.  He looked up at me, green eyes dark with lust, before sliding my zipper down.  He shoved his hands into the back of my jeans, giving my ass a squeeze and then slowly pulling them down.

As I stepped out of my jeans, he placed his lips on my lower belly, right above my panty line, sending a surge of heat throughout my body.  Those same fingers of his finally grasp onto the curve of my ass, and I squealed as I’m lifted from the ground and thrown to the opposite side of him on the couch.

He then turned over, settling himself between my open legs, looking down at me.

“God, I love you.”  He whispered, licking his lips, as he looked down at me. He then reached down and pushed a few strands of my hair out of my face.  

This is what I loved the most about Jensen .  With one look, of those beautiful golden green eyes, he could make me feel like I was the only in the world.  Like I was the only one in the world for him.

“Love you more.”  I grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him down to me and my lips sought his in a fiery kiss.

His lips found their way to my collarbone down to the valley of my breast.  I moaned as he gave my breasts a squeeze, before reaching around my back and unclasping, and tossing it in the floor with my tank top and jeans.

My back arched off of the couch and I let out a shaky breath, as he took my right nipple into his mouth, suckling on it. 

"I missed my girls.” He whispered, before giving the same attention to my left breast.  
  
I giggled, running my fingers through his hair, and watched him continue to lick down to my belly button, causing me to let out another soft moan.  I felt his long, thick, calloused fingers of his loop themselves onto the waistband of my lace panties.  And just as we was going to pull them down, my cell phone began to ring.  
  
“Damn it.” I whispered, trying to sit up, but Jensen pushed me back down.  
  
“Don’t answer it.”  He growled, extremely frustrated with being interrupted yet again.

  
“Baby, it could be important.”  I tried to sit up again.  
  
He pushed me back down again.  "Sweetheart, this is way more important.  I promise you.”  He then slipped his fingers into the strings of my underwear, and slipped it off, before spreading my legs open.

  
“Jens, baby, I… _shit_.”  I cried out as he ran his velvety tongue up and down my wet slit.  Singing wasn‘t the only thing this man could do with his mouth.  "Oh _my_ God.“  I breathed, feeling him part my lips and placing a kiss on my pearl.  
  
"That’s it baby.  Just relax.” He whispered, giving me a long, satisfyingly long, lick.  
  
My fingers immediately gripped the back of his head, as he began his full assault on my lower half.  I nearly lost it when I felt his tongue lick around my clit, before taking it into his mouth.  My hips bucked wildly as he began to hum lowly on my swollen bud.  
  
I felt the tension bubbling in my stomach, and my toes curled, when slipped two fingers inside me.  
  
“Does that feel good, baby?” Jensen whispered, pumping those amazing fingers of his.

“God, yes.”  I choked out another cry of pleasure.  “Right _there_ , baby.”  He jabbed against my g-spot.  “Oh _fuck_ right there.”

  
And it hit me…  
  
Wave after _fucking_ wave, crashed into me like tsunami hitting the edge of a coast line. My body shivered and shook as the orgasm ripped and tore through it  
  
“Oh _fuck_ Jensen!”  I barely screeched, as my back arched off of the couch.

  
He gave me one last kiss there, before crawling back up to me. “Christ, you’re fucking beautiful.”  He began to place feverish kisses all over my face, as I came down from my current high.  

Jensen’s mouth was back on mine, kissing me senseless, and in a dazed rush he and I tried to get his pants down, when there was a knock at the door.  
  
“Damn it.”  We both groaned in frustration.  
  
“Um, Y/N, are you still in there?”  I heard the voice of my assistant, Sarah, on the other side.  
  
I looked up at my husband, and he looked down at me mouthing, _don’t say anything_.  And I mouthed back _she knows I’m in here_.  Again he groaned, shoving his face in my neck.

  
“Uh, yeah, Sarah, I’m in here.”  I sighed heavily feeling my husband’s body weight leave from me, and I seriously wanted to cry.  We were so close.

  
“Uh, can I come in?”  Sitting up from the couch, I heard ask, the door knob handle twisting.

“ _No_!”  Jensen and I said in unison, as we scrambled to get ourselves together.

“Ok,” she hesitated, leaving the door handle alone.

“Uh, it’ll be just a minute, Sarah.”  Jensen handed me my underwear, and I quickly slipped them on.

“That’s totally fine, Y/N, this will only take a second.  I don’t wanna bother you for long, since I know you’re with your husband.”  Was it me or did I hear a twinge of a naughty smirk in her voice?

“At least in someone’s mind, I’m getting laid.”  I heard Jensen mumble, and I slapped his chest again.  He turned back to look at me, his eyes asking me _what did I do_?

I narrowed my own eyes at him, he just shrugged, leaned back and fixed himself in his jeans.  

“I just wanted to tell that Eric wants you to know that he’s changed our flights for tomorrow.  I’ll text you with the deets.”  Sarah said, still on the other side of the door.  
  
“Ok. Thank you.”  I said, jumping back into my jeans.  
  
“No, problem. G’night.  See you in the morning.”

“Good night, Sarah.”  Throwing my tank top back on, I kneeled back on the couch, running my hand across my husband’s face. “I’m sorry.”

He lifted his head, grabbing my hand and kissing my palm.  “Don’t be.”

“Well, Mr. Ackles, if you are interested, I have a proposition for you.”

He licked his lips.  “And what’s that?”

“Me.”  I pointed to myself.  “You.”  I pointed to him.  “The presidential suite at the Plaza.  No phones.  No interruptions.”  Then I leaned down to whisper in his ear, “and you can have me any way you want to.”

“Then let’s get the fuck out of here…”


	4. The Talk 1.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Smut. NSFW Gifs

**The Talk 1.2**

**( _gifs not mine_ )**

About a half hour later Jensen and I arrived at The Plaza hotel. We snuck our way through the back door to get away from the late night paparazzi, and made it to our room.

Jensen, who had received my hotel key card from Eric, during my show, swiped it through, watching the door handle light turn green, and proceeded to enter my beautiful suite for the evening.

“Oh my God, I am so damn tired.” I yawned, plopping down face first on the huge king sized bed.

“What are you doing?” Jensen plopped next to me, hovering his body over mine and placed kisses across my face. “I was promised some loving, woman. Don’t back out now.” I felt his hand swiftly smack my ass, before standing up.

I giggled, turning over to see Jensen lifting his shirt over his head.

I couldn’t help, but stare. My husband is gorgeous in every way. He had a well-toned chest, down to the strong muscles of his stomach. His arms are beautifully sculpted, and his ass is perfect too. It’s not too big and not too little.

 

 

He then turned to me, giving me a smirk and tossing his shirt at my head, which I gladly caught.

I watched as he inched his frame on the bed, leaning over me, whispering, “meet in there, in five or I’m starting without you.” He nodded toward the bathroom, before kissing my lips.

And before I could savor his lips, he retreated to the bathroom. A few seconds later, I heard the shower running. 

I was exhausted, but who was I to deny my husband the one thing I promised to give him? Lord knows I’ve been craving it like crazy as well. And ain’t no telling when the next time I’ll get it again.

I got up from the bed and quickly made way to the bathroom. On the way, I began stripping off my clothes one by one. I twisted the knob on the door and let myself in, walking into a room full of steam. I watched Jensen’s naked frame in the large shower stall, as he slathered soaped over himself. I clenched my thighs together at the sight. I swear this man could turn me on at the drop of a dime.

He still hadn’t noticed me, even when I slid the door open, and slipped in.

“Hey, sexy.” I grabbed him by his waist, and stood to my feet, to kiss the back of his neck. “Need some help?”

He immediately turned around to face me, green eyes darkening. “Took you long enough, woman.”

“Oh hush you.” I giggled, standing on my tiptoes and wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling his mouth to mine.

He smiled and kissed me again. “I guess then I do need some help.”

“Well, here let me get you all cleaned up.” I smirked, beginning to kiss his neck. My mouth traveled down his chest, using my tongue to lap up all of the water running down. I heard him hiss, as I began to lick around his nipples. He gripped my hair hard when I bit down, and I just giggled. I continued my travel down south. My tongue laced itself through the bumps and grooves of his stomach and kept going down.

“What are you doing?” He groaned, as I nipped at his hip.

“I’m just returning that favor you gave me earlier.” Grinning, I got down on my knees.

“Oh _fuck_.” He groaned as I took his substantial length in my mouth. “Damn, Y/N.” He entangled his fingers through my hair again.

I licked all around the head, starting at the shaft, and licking upward, before swallowing him whole. I reveled in the sounds he was making, turning me on even more. He leaned over and placed his hands on the wall to control his balance. I then began to lick down the shaft again, lightly scraping my teeth on it. He let out another deep growl, and I felt him shaking. I knew he was close.

“Y/N, sweetheart, get up. I want to be inside of you when I cum.” He took my hand and stood me up. “Turn around.” I complied, and turned around facing the wall.

He pushed my body lightly against the wall, and started kissing and nipping at the back of my neck. His hands began to rub up my thighs, and he gently squeezed my butt, while still kissing my neck. 

His hands continued up my waist, across my stomach, and down between my legs, where right his middle finger rubbed gently. His left hand continued up my to my breasts. He cupped them both, and squeezed them, as his right hand continued their torturous ministrations.

I moaned loudly, feeling my body shake at the feeling of my husband hand between my legs, rubbing.

He turned my face toward his, feeling his mouth hit against mine. And before I knew it, I gasped lightly as he entered me.

“ _Shhh_ , baby, just relax.” He whispered in my ear. His hands still on my breasts as he slowly began to slide in and out of me at an even pace. “Baby, you are so _fucking_ wet.” Again, he whispered, kissing my cheek. “So _fucking_ sexy.”

My body again began to shake as I felt my orgasm began to build. It was now my turn to place my hands on the wall keep my balance.

“ _Fuck_.” Jensen swore. He then placed his forehead on my back, and gripped my hips, as he continued to pound me.

“Shit.” I breathed out. “I love you, Jensen.”

“Love you more, sweetheart.” He placed hot, feverish kisses on my back.

I then felt my walls tightening around him, and the next thing you know he was spilling into me. And for the second time tonight, wave after intense wave hit me…hard.

“Holy _fucking_ shit.” Jensen breathed out, slipping out of me. He placed his hands on top of mines, which was still holding onto the wall.

* * *

After Jensen and I finished in the shower and then one last time in the king sized bed, we found ourselves lying and holding each other, drifting off to sleep. I laid with my back to his front and our legs entangled. My head rested on his left arm and his right arm was lazily thrown over my waist.

I sighed heavily, listening to Jensen’s heavy breathing. When I should have been getting sleep, because I knew I would be hopping on an airplane to the next venue in just a few hours, my mind was wandering a mile a minute.

I couldn’t stop thinking about my future with Jensen. About starting a family.

But I needed to have that talk with my husband. I needed to know what his thoughts, his feelings, on having children were. How long should we wait to try? If, we should try. I mean, ever since Jensen and I got married, we hadn’t been very conscious of using contraceptives as we were when we were dating. Well, they’ve been pretty much nonexistent these past few months. Maybe on some level, we were just letting nature takes its course.

I sighed heavily again. I needed to know.

“Jens?”

“Hmm.” He hummed, kissing my naked shoulder blade.

“Can we talk?” I turned over to face him.

“Sure, about what?” He opened his eyes and kissed my nose.

I took in a deep breath, trying to figure out the right way to approach the subject. “I know we’ve only been married for five months, but I think we should, we need to discuss this.”

“Sweetheart, what is it?” He placed his forehead against mine.

I quickly sat up, using the sheet to cover my naked breasts. “How…” I began, clearing my throat, “how do you feel about kids?” I just came out and asked. No use to beat around the bush. “I mean about us having kids.”

He was wide awake now. “Is there something you want to tell me? Are you pregnant?“

I fervently shook my head. "No, no, Jensen I’m not pregnant. I was just wondering about how you felt about the idea.” I shrugged, running my fingers across his bicep.

“I don’t know.” He also shrugged, not looking at me directly. Well, that doesn’t seem like a good sign. “I guess, I really haven’t thought about it.”

“Do you want to have children? With me?”

He sighed, sitting up next to me. “Of course, baby. I want kids. I want a big family with you. But as of right now, do you think it would be wise to have one?” I raised an inquisitive eyebrow to his question. “I mean, like you said, we’ve only been married five months, your tour just started, and between filming and directing Supernatural, we just don’t have time for a baby right now.” He stroked my face gently. “I see what Jare goes through every time he has to leave Tom and Shep behind. It’s breaks my heart. I don’t think I could do that to our kid.”

I nodded, nuzzling into his touch. “I know that, Jens. I wasn’t saying that I wanted a baby tomorrow. I was just asking.”

“We still have plenty of time to have a family. Ok?” I nodded in agreement. "C’mere.” He whispered, connecting his lips to mine, kissing me softly several times. He pulled away and leaning his forehead against mine. “But that doesn’t mean that we can’t practice in the meantime.” He wiggled his eyebrows, and I giggled. “Now let’s go to sleep.” He pecked my nose again.

We both laid back down. I turned back around, and cuddled against him, his arm wrapping around my waist. He kissed my cheek and hugged me tightly.

“I love you.” He whispered in my ear.

“Love you more.” I whispered back.

I guess it was time for me to go back on my birth control. Jensen was right. We weren’t ready for a baby.


	5. Stomach Bug My Ass

**(gifs not mine)**

  **Stomach Bug My Ass**

As of right now, I had been on tour for a little a few months. Things couldn‘t get any better. Seeing every different city and every town, on off days, was mesmerizing. That’s what I loved most about tour life. 

But now that I was married, the feeling was slightly different. Although, I was plenty grateful that most of my shows had been complete sellouts, and everything was fitting into schedule perfectly, I was missing my husband like crazy. I hadn’t seen Jensen since the night of my first show. Within a few hours of his arrival to New York, he had to go back Vancouver to finish filming scenes. FaceTime and text messages every chance we got, was great, but it wasn’t the same when as if he were here.

I had been almost all over the country in these past few months. But this part of the tour I was most excited for. Back to back shows in Austin, my home away home. When Jensen and I got married, although I was mostly living in LA, we decided to take a permanent residence here in Austin. It was the best decision we ever made. Austin, for it to be such a major, was beautiful, historic, and the best place for us to be married without having the media breathing down our throat.

Jensen was currently still filming in Vancouver, but he would be home tomorrow morning for the summer hiatus. I was so ecstatic. I finally get to see my baby.

  
Also as much as I was excited for these upcoming shows, I wasn’t exactly feeling so hot. It seemed like for the past couple of days, my stomach hadn’t been agreeing with me. But I just chocked it up to being around so many different places, so many different people and eating so many different kinds of foods. I was quite surprised I hadn’t picked up anything sooner. But I figured, it was nothing a little pepto bismol couldn’t fix.

And speaking of, I chugged the rest of the nasty pink gunky bottle of crap and then tossed it into the trash. I shivered in disgust at the foul taste. This was literal torture if you asked me.

My phone chimed on my vanity, I immediately grabbed it and checking the messages that I just received.

I giggled, laying my phone back on my vanity and rushing over to my dressing room door. When I opened the door, I found my beautiful best friend on the other end.

“Hey, mama.” I squealed, pulling her in for a hug and dragging her into the room. “I’ve missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Gen squeezed me back.

Genevieve and I had known each other for years. I was the one who practically introduced her to Jared. I had previously known her through some local auditions when I was casting for music videos, and when I was auditioning for roles myself. We hit it off right away and she had become one of my best friends.

While I was touring about 7 years ago, I told her to audition for Supernatural since Jared wouldn’t shut up about them trying to recast the character of Ruby, the demon. She auditioned, got the part, and as the rest would say is history.

“So Gen, where are my babies?” I asked referring to my two handsome nephews, Thomas and Shep, while I took a seat on the couch, tucking my leg underneath me.

“With the babysister.” She took a seat at my vanity, removing her purse. “This mama needed a night off.” She joked, and I let out a giggle. “I am so glad the boys will be home, and it is not because I miss my husband. Don’t get me wrong, I do, but I need time to relax and at least be by myself for a minute. Let them run Jared crazy for a while.”

Well, that sounded scary. “Don’t _do_ that.”

“Don’t do what?”

“Don’t scare me away from parenthood.” I told her, and this seemed to pique her interest.

“Are you and Jensen thinking about having a baby?”

“We talked about it, yeah. But we both agreed to wait. In fact, while I am home, I need to make an appointment to restart my birth control. Can you hand me my phone?”

And Gen’s face dropped, as she grabbed my phone and tossed it to me. “ _You’re killin me, smalls_.”

“Oh, stop it,” I began setting a reminder to make that appointment on my phone. “You’re being dramatic.”

She sighed heavily, looking down. “Uh, what is with the pepto, girly?” She asked, pointing to the trashcan that held the two empty bottles I had consumed over the last few days.

I shrugged, tossing my phone on the couch, and walking over to my rack of costumes to make sure my first outfit was first and ready. “Nothing, I just have an upset stomach.”

“Upset? What do you mean upset?” Her voice sounded a bit too peppy for my liking.

“Well, I’ve been feeling a bit nauseous for the past couple of days.” I explained, grabbing the ensemble and laying it gently on my couch.

“ _Nauseous_?”

“What is with the twenty questions here?” I turned to face her and she was leaned against my vanity with a look on her face. A look I knew all too well. “Don’t give me that look, Gen.”

“Look? What look?” She feigned innocence, now being interested in her shoes.

“I can already see the wheels turning your head, Sherlock. It is just a stomach bug.” I removed the [**_Led Zeppelin_** t-shirt](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.google.com%2Fsearch%3Fq%3Dtraveling%2Bgif%26tbm%3Disch%26imgil%3DFMCpCFnro3VGVM%25253A%25253B-I-aGBRFljvh6M%25253Bhttp%2525253A%2525252F%2525252Ftrevormorrowtravel.com%2525252Fthe-best-travel-gifs%2525252F%26source%3Diu%26pf%3Dm%26fir%3DFMCpCFnro3VGVM%25253A%25252C-I-aGBRFljvh6M%25252C_%26usg%3D__fJeOT7cOgYxOSWHDnzRu4xVa9Qw%253D%26biw%3D1366%26bih%3D622%26ved%3D0ahUKEwiqtfWzvonTAhXM6yYKHev3DPsQyjcIMw%26ei%3DDOHiWKr_L8zXmwHr77PYDw%23tbm%3Disch%26q%3Djensen%2Backles%2Bled%2Bzeppelin%2Bshirt%26%2A%26imgrc%3DIBclJusH1po5rM%3A%26spf%3D936&t=ZmY5MDZhMGIyMTE4MWI4ZTFlMWQzZGRkNmRkZmEyODhhNTEwMmQyMCw2MWYyUDRCcw%3D%3D&b=t%3Ah9tdVqh2niGQgZ7v3JgG5Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Fdeanssweetcherrypie.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F159170252595%2Fthe-diary-of-mr-mrs-ackles&m=1), that I stole from Jensen’s side of the closet, and began to change. I didn’t have time to deal with her lunacy.

“Stomach bug?” She scoffed, and I could almost hear the laughter in her voice.

“Yes, _stomach bug_.” I turned my back to her so she could zip me up, and she did. “It was probably something that I caught a few days ago.”

“Stomach bug?” She giggled, and I turned back around to face her. “Ok, Miss Stomach Bug, when was your last period?”

I sighed heavily, stepping past her to get my vanity to make sure my entire look was complete. “I am not doing this with you.”

“Just humor me, ok.” She then turned and followed me, and I could see her arms folded across her chest in the mirror.

“Fine.” I gave in, turning back around her to, and rolled my eyes. I guess I could play along with her foolishness. But then when I started thinking to when my last period was, I was going back a lot further than I intended. _Had it been that long since I’ve had my period_?

“Are you going to answer me?”

I shoved my hand in her face. “Just _give_ me a minute.”

She gave a small chuckle. “If you have to wait that long–”

“ _Shut up_.” I cut her off, now folding my own arms across my chest.

“Ok, nausea, late period, and,” she mumbled to herself, walking over to me. I looked at her in confusion, as she reached out and grabbed a handful of both of my boobs. I yelped, feeling a sharp pain, and I slapped her hands aways from me. “ _Tender breasts_.” She continued aloud.

“ _Feeling violated_.” I retorted in the same tone as her, softly caressing my now throbbing breasts. “Thanks for that, perv.”

She ignored me and waved me off, speaking to herself. “Late period, nausea, sore breasts.” She then turned back to me with a devious smile on her face. “I think _Sherlock_ ,” again I rolled my eyes, “has solved the case. You need to set an appointment, but not for going back on birth control.” She sang, and my fingers were itching to slap her.

I sighed heavily once more. “Would you stop being—” I couldn’t even complete my sentence before my stomach lurched and turned, and I felt today’s lunch and pepto bismol rising in my throat.

I then made a mad dash, nearly knocking Gen over, to make it to the side bathroom, before I ruined my costume.

“So,” I heard Gen over my retching, as she entered the bathroom. “What was that again? You need me to run out and get you a test? _Thank you_ , Gen. You are _welcome_ , Gen.”

“I _hate_ you, Gen.” I groaned, as my stomach rolled again.

I just heard her giggle, before I felt her hand rubbing soothingly against my back.  ” _Stomach bug my ass_.“

* * *

After a terrible show, not that anyone besides me had noticed, Gen dropped me off at my house. But it wasn’t before she had drove me past a 24 hour pharmacy, shoved a pregnancy test in my hand, and threatened me with physical harm if I didn’t take it and let her know the results by the morning.

Ugh, what would I to tell Jensen? Hey remember a few months ago when you said that we may not be ready for kids? Well, I guess that joke’s on us, pops.

Groaning, I sluggishly made my way into my home. I dropped my bags at my feet, and let out a huge breath of air. After that disastrous show, I was glad to finally be home.

The sound of my jingling keys caused tiny scattering across the floor, I and was immediately welcomed home by our chocolate labrador, [_Porkchop_](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.thelabradorsite.com%2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2F2016%2F10%2Fchocolate-lab.jpg&t=NzI5N2Y0ZTJmZTE1Yjg4ODZmM2ZiZjI1OWEyNDMxOGI3NzA1ODhiYSw2MWYyUDRCcw%3D%3D&b=t%3Ah9tdVqh2niGQgZ7v3JgG5Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Fdeanssweetcherrypie.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F159170252595%2Fthe-diary-of-mr-mrs-ackles&m=1). Please do not ask about the name. It was Thomas Padalecki’s idea. We kept trying to correct him, but the kid kept calling him Porkchop. So Jensen and I just let it be.

“Hey boy,” I bent to his level, petting him. “Did Auntie Gen take care of you while mommy and daddy were gone?” I placed a soft kiss on his head, and he barked in response, nuzzling his head in my opened palm.

Jensen and I were truly grateful for Gen. Although, as a best friend, she annoyed me sometimes. Ok, _all_ of the time! But she had been amazing with taking care of Porkchop and our house since I went back on tour, and Jensen has been filming.

“Come on, boy.” I finally stood to my feet, walking him to the back patio, opening the sliding door, allowing him out to do his business.

I did everything I possibly could to avoid taking that test. I gave Porkchop a snack, refilled his water bowl, took a shower, brushed my hair, my teeth, and got ready for bed. All the while, that damn test was haunting me, like a ghost.

So, continuing to avoid it, I just decided that it would be best to wait til Jensen arrives home tomorrow to take the test.

* * *

The next morning I was staring at the pregnancy test in my hand. It was literally burning a hole through it.

I knew that I needed to take it, but I felt as if I was not prepared enough for the answer that would follow.

My phone buzzed loudly against my sink. I looked down, rolling my eyes, annoyed.

  
I placed my phone back on lock, when the sound of the front door of my home opening, catching me off guard. I could hear the sound of my husband’s voice, as he was speaking to a barking Porkchop.

I sat the incriminating piece of plastic back on the sink, practically running out of the room, down the stairs, and into Jensen’s awaiting arms.

“Oh, I _missed_ you, beautiful.” He wrapped his arms around me tight, slightly lifting me from the ground.

“I missed you more.” I cupped his face, already feeling the signs of the hiatus beard forming, as I pulled his mouth towards mine. This was my favorite time of the year. Jensen was gorgeous as is, but add a scruffy beard, and he’d have my panties in the palm of his hand.  _Like he didn’t already!_

I kissed his lips several times, removing his baseball cap from his head, and sitting it on mine.

“How was the show last night?” He kissed me once more.

“It was good.” I cringed, remembering how awful I did. Please don’t let it be uploaded to Youtube.

“Just good?” His candy apple green eyes looked at me in confusion, as he playfully pulled the cap further down on my head.

I giggled, fixing the cap. “Yes, good. I wasn’t feeling too well and my head was all over the place. But I was able to pull through.”

“Oh, sweetheart I’m sorry.” He leaned forward to kiss me again, wrapping his arms around my waist again. “What is going on in that pretty little head of yours?” He kissed my temple.

I contemplated on answering him then and there, but I thought it’d be best if I showed him. “C'mon.” I grabbed him by the hand, pulled him up the stairs to our master bedroom. “Park it, Mr. Ackles.” I commanded, as he took a seat on the bed.

“ _O…k_?” He sat confused. “What’s going on?”

I finally removed the cap from my head, tossing it back to him, which he caught, and ran my fingers nervously through my hair. “You will see.” I smirked, walking in the bathroom.

I looked down at the test box and felt the anxiety rise in my chest.

Here we go.

I picked it up, and walked it back out to Jensen, where I handed it to him. He looked down at the box and then back at me, those beautiful moss colored eyes, eying me in confusion.

“Is this forreal?”

“Possibly.” I shrugged, trying gauge his reaction. “I know months ago, we talked about waiting to start a family. But there is a huge possibility that family is starting earlier than intended.”

He looked back down at the box. He was really starting to freak me out here. “Is that why you haven’t taken the test? Because of what we talked about?”

“Yes.” I answered honestly. “Gen, has been bugging me nonstop about this damn thing.” You joked, and right on time you could hear your phone buzzing against the bathroom sink.

Jensen looked back up at you, shocked. “Gen knows?”

And that scared me. “Well, it was her detective work who figured it out.” I tried to explain. “I thought it was a stomach thing. Something I had picked up on the way here.” I rambled on, and he had gotten kind of quiet. That scared me even more. “How are you feeling?”

He let out a deep breath, looking back up at me, smiling. “Like a dad.”

And I felt the entire world lift from my shoulders. “You think it’s going to be positive?”

“Yeah.” He nodded, reaching out to run his hand across my belly.

“What happened to waiting?” I placed my hand against his.

“Doesn’t matter now. All that matters is the three of us.” He smiled, and kept his hand in place, on my belly.

The next few minutes went by in blur. When the test showed that I was indeed pregnant, I quickly shot off a text to my best friend, letting her know the good news, and then celebrated the good news with my husband.

My phone buzzed twice, and I knew it was Gen replying back, but with the way Jensen’s lips were on me, as we began to reenact how this baby was conceived, I could care less.

  


* * *


	6. Taking A Break PT One

***gif not mine***  

**Taking A  Break PT One**

**_Your POV_ **

So, it was the next night of my second show in Austin, and this time I was joined by my husband and our two best friends, Jared and Gen.  
  
It was just about fifteen minutes before showtime, and the four of us were hanging out in my dressing room, having a few drinks. Well, they were drinking, I was sipping on a bottle of water, trying to keep tonight’s dinner from returning back up.  
  
“So,” my husband cleared his throat, already almost three sheets to the wind, “I want to make a toast.”  
  
“Uh oh, Jackles is already shit faced.” Jared joked, and we all laughed.  
  
“Shut up. I’m making a toast.” He then turned his beautiful green eyes toward me, wrapping his arm around my waist. “I want to make a toast to the this beautiful, amazingly talented, gorgeous, sexy,”  
  
“You need a room, Jense?” Gen jokingly cut him his rambling.  
  
“ _Woman_ ,” he emphasized, ignoring her joke, “who I can now call my _baby mama_.”  
  
“Oh _God_ ,” I cringed at that nickname, giggling softly at my husband’s drunken behavior.  
  
“To Y/N Ackles, who is about to kick so much ass tonight.” He finished, kissing my cheek.  
  
“Here, here.” Jared cheered.  
  
We all clinked glasses, and my water bottle, and I watched as they downed their alcohol together.  
  
“Thank you.” I blushed, before a slight wave of dizziness threw me off my balance a bit.  
  
“You ok?” Gen, who noticed my slight change in demeanor, asked concerned.  
  
I nodded, running a hand through my curls. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just got a bit dizzy.”  
  
That seemed to sober Jensen up real quick. “Dizzy?” He questioned, turning to face me, now grabbing a hold onto my hips. “Here, sit down.”  
  
I placed my hand on his shoulders, giving a small squeeze. “Jense, I’m fine. It was just a little dizzy spell. It has already passed.”  
  
“Just humor me.” His eyes were glossy either from tears or too much alcohol, and I gave in, taking a seat. “Drink your water.” He then turned to Gen. “Is this normal?”  
  
Gen shrugged. “What am I a doctor? I don’t know.”  
  
Jensen rolled his eyes, obviously annoyed. “You’ve been through this before. _Twice_.”  
  
“Hey, Jackles, calm down,” Jared stepped in, trying to talk down my irrational husband, “she’s fine. Right?” His hazel eyes looked at me.  
  
I nodded, turning to my husband. “Babe, look at me,” he turned to me, “It was just a dizzy spell. I told you I’m ok.”  
  
“Are you sure?” His brows furrowed in confusion.  
  
“Yes.” I exclaimed, handing him my bottle of water. “Here, you drink this.”  
  
He shook his head, running a hand down his face. “I need another shot of whiskey.”  
  
“No, you don’t.” Jared and I said at the same, before giddily high fiving each other.  
  
“I need new friends.” Jensen grumbled, leaning back onto the couch, as I ran my fingers through his hair.  
  
There was a sudden knock on my door, followed by my assistant, Sarah. “Y/N, it’s time.”  
  
“Thank you.” I tried to stand to my feet, but my husband was blocking my movements. “Uh, Jense, baby can you move, I need to stand.”  
  
Jensen just groaned and turned himself further into me, wrapping his arms around my middle. “No.” He mumbled into my neck. “Can I just take you home?”  
  
I giggled, wrapping my arms around my giant baby of a husband and kissing the top of his head.  
  
“Ackles,” Jared slapped Jensen’s arms, “get up. She’s got a show to do.”  
  
Jensen sighed heavily from his spot in my neck, before finally pulling himself away and standing to my feet. He then reached down, and I placed my hands in his, as he helped me stand to my feet. He pulled me flush against his body, his hand placed strategically on my lower back, right above my ass.  
  
“Are you sure you’re ok?” He asked me again, worry still in his eyes. “The offer still stands. We can blow this popsicle stand, baby. And you, me, and this little one,” he moved his hand to my belly, “can just rest. How does that sound?”  
  
I reached up, cupping his jaw in my hands, pulling his mouth down to mine in a heated kiss. “As amazing as that sounds, I have a show to do ok.”  
  
“Fine.” He pouted, and I giggled, kissing his cheek.  
  
Taking my hand in his, the three of them walked me out of my dressing room and to the stage. Jared and Gen gave me good luck hugs, while my husband continued to talk me out of doing the show. I told him no for the last time, kissed his pouted lips, and made my way to the stage.  
  
It was showtime.

* * *

  
  
 **Jensen’s POV**  
  
Another shot of whiskey warming in my hand, as Jared, Gen, and myself stood backstage, watching my wife put on the performance of a life time.  
  
I was still a bit uneasy about her going out there, since her dizzy spell, but from the looks of it, she was doing awesome. But that still didn’t calm the jittery nerves I felt.  
  
“Perk up, Ackles.” I turned to Jared, who had his phone shoved in my face. He was Facebook _something_. I couldn’t remember for the life of me. “She’s doing fucking amazing.”

Gen nodded in agreement, getting lost in the music.  
  
I gave the camera a half smirk, downed my drink, and turned my attention back to my wife. I made the goddamn effort, ok. Fucking sue me.  
  
As the show continued on, everything was going completely smooth.  
  
But then it all happened in slow motion. I watched Y/N, as she made her way across the stage. Her feet gave a slight falter. She tried to shake it off, but before she could continue, her legs gave out on her and she went crashing to the ground.  
  
I barely heard the gasp of the audience or the sound the glass breaking when it fell from my hand, as I bolted toward the stage. Not caring who was in my way, I shoved mainly her dancers, who had gathered around her, out of the way, to get to her. I practically slid across the floor, pulling my wife’s body close to me.  
  
“Baby? Sweetheart?” I cupped her pale cheek, running my thumb across her cheekbone. My heart raced a hundred miles a minute, as she hadn’t responded. I then turned my attention to the forming crowd around us, who were standing there like fucking idiots. “Can somebody fucking call 911?” I barked, and they all scattered like roaches.  
  
“I’m on it, Ackles.” I heard Jared say, as he pulled his phone to his ear, while also trying to console his hysterical wife.  
  
As I pulled Y/N closer to me, I prayed and hoped that everything would be alright.

* * *

 


End file.
